


A Junkers Tale

by partner_in_time18



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A junkrat story, Comedy, Drama, Explosions, F/M, Fire in the hole!, I have written stories like this before but never posted them, Kidnapping, Rape, Sex, Smut, THERE IS PLOT, Violence, also smut, i like smut, non con, smut with plot, there will be a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partner_in_time18/pseuds/partner_in_time18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful heist Junkrat is robbed by a mysterious woman. After tracking her down and finding her, he learns that maybe she might need his help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bionic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so hooked on Overwatch lately that I grew a love for Junkrat. I hope you all enjoy and stick around for this little journey that's about to happen.

Another heist complete, Rat thought to himself as he jumped upon Roadhog’s shoulders, they just had to make it out in one piece. An arm and a leg was nothing but if he were to lose another, he knew he'd be screwed. 

Hog burst through the bank door and darted straight for the van waiting outside. Their junkers quickly started the vehicle and after feeling a heavy drop and hearing the thud, they took off knowing Hog was on the roof. 

Looking behind the speeding van, Rat could see flashing lights behind them. “Oi! We gotta get ‘em off are tail!” he yelled straight into Hog’s ear giving off an annoying laugh to follow. Hog just grunted knowing that Rat was going to do something whether he moved or not, and he was right. Rat yanked the frag launcher off his back and aimed directly for the cops who weren't too far off. Unloading all five grenades, Rat wailed out a laugh that could turn anyone insane. He began to laugh harder when each one went off sending the vehicles falling. Now there was no one after them. 

“Aye Hog! How much gold do you think we got?” Rat asked raising his bag of loot into the air and in Hog’s face. Something about crime excited him in a way no one could understand. He was like a kid in a candy shop when he was blowing people to bits and taking their things. “Oi bet we got-” 

Rat was cut off quickly by a sound of a thud in front of him. Kneeling in front of Roadhog was a girl he had never seen before. She a slim, pale, and gave a stare with her big eyes, that sent chills up Rat’s spine. 

“Who are you?” Hog groaned out, but she didn't answer, all she did was bring herself to her feet. Rat jumped off of Hog’s back finally and approached the girl, “Oi! Answer the man!” 

With a quiet giggle and a fast movement the girl struck Rat with her elbow straight across the face. She then quickly reached down and snatched all of the loot bags Rat was carrying before jumping from the van. She moved so quickly anyone could have missed it if they blinked. 

Looking down Hog noticed the girl taking off by foot in the opposite direction. He grabbed his chain hook and darted it directly at the women, only to miss as she jumped down a side alleyway. “Go after her!” Rat screamed down to the drivers 

“No, she's long gone.” Hog loudly grunted, “We have enough, keep moving.” Junkrat was extremely annoyed at the fact Hog had given up on the girl but knew he was right. At least for now they didn't have to worry about her or the cops. 

~

It's been three days since the bank heist took place and Rat hasn't been right since. The big welt on his cheek is a constant reminder of the women who swooped down and robbed him of what they took themselves. How he didn't see her coming bothered him. 

Sitting alone in the garage Rat worked nonstop of new bombs that he hoped would one day help get back at the thieving little brat who got in his way. Sparks shot all over the room as Hog watched from a distance leaving Rat to his thoughts, until an odd sound erupted and Rat through his unfinished project across the room. 

“That cunt!” he wailed out running over and kicking the unactivated bomb repeatedly. “Oi’m gonna kill her, Hog! No one makes a fool of me!” Hog was a bit surprised that Rat had noticed him so quickly, but only gave a grunt in reply. “That dirty little mouse thinks she can just come in and take from me! If Oi ever see her again Oi’ll show her some fireworks she's neva’ seen before.”

“Jaime, forget that bitch.” Hog said trying to calm Rat down as much as possible. He will usually call him Jaime to help because it seems to set him at ease, but Rat wasn't giving into it, he was full of anger. 

Rat grabbed his pack that held his rip tire and a few other explosives and strapped it onto his back, for a lanky guy he sure could hold a lot. He was making his way for the garage door that lead outside. 

“Rat, where are you going?” Roadhog called, he was now getting a bit irritated and the fact that Rat was ignoring him only made it worse. He went to follow but Rat was already out the door and headed down a dark ally way. Hog knew exactly what he was doing and knew he was going to regret not going after him. 

~

Junkertown wasn't that big of a place. Ever since the attack on Australian omnium’s fusion core, the landscape had been much different, smaller even, but Rat knew every twist and turn their was, she had to be someone nearby, the heist wasn't far, but where was she lurking. 

He wandered for hours around mindlessly, he was starting to get hungry. The sound of his stomach groaning was so loud he had forgotten all about searching for the girl and headed for the nearest food place. There apparently was a new vendor that sold good grub not far off from where he was and that's where he was headed. 

It only took about ten minutes but he finally made it. The streets were deserted like usual so it was no surprise that the only person there was the vendor herself. 

“ ‘ello boy, hungry for a good meal?” she called to him with her finger. She wore a medical mask that covered half of her face, she had big eyes, and long flowing hair that was tied up into a ponytail. “Come ova’ ‘ere I’ll make you up somethin’ nice.” 

Rat was almost drooling at the thought of food. He swiftly dug his hands into his pockets looking for cash but not a cent was found. At first this concerned Rat but after a few seconds he shrugged it off, dining and dashing wouldn't be the worst thing he's ever done.

Walking up to the vendor Rat planted himself down onto one of the stools and leaned over the counter. Without even a word the girl began cooking something for him, “What’cha got goin’ there?” 

“Just a bit of barbecue.” 

“Roight, my favorite.” The smell coming from her small kitchen space was delightful, it even caused Rat a drool a bit the longer he waited. 

A few moments of silence went by as Rat waited for his food to be done, he began tinkering with a handheld explosive just to help time pass. Thankfully the girl’s back was turned away from him or she might not stick around to finish his food. “Sheila, almost done there? Oi’m starvin’.” 

A plate swung down in front of Rats hand filled with food. Hooking his hand grenade to his chest straps Rat instantly started to dig in. The food was so good he couldn't stop his hands from shoveling more into his mouth. The girl just watched him enjoying her food but not being able to see her face bothered him. “Why the mask.” He asked without hesitation. 

“I get sick easily.” She said grabbing a glass cup from a cabinet and filling it with some beer and handing it off to Rat. Even though Rat understood her reasoning for the mask he still didn't like it. “So,” she began to speak again, “I've seen you on the news. Wanted man.” 

Junkrat broke out in laughter the instant she mentioned his bounty, it took a bit to calm himself down. “What's it to ya? Huh? Gonna turn me in?” 

“No. I don't mind. I've just had my eye on you.”

“Look Sheila, we ain’t lookin’ for a fan base now.” Rat said pushing another piece of food into his mouth, “plus if you're lookin’ for Overwatch, we’re done.”

“I just like they way you take whatever you want.” replied the girl giving out a quiet giggle, “Just like me.” With a sudden movement the girl jumped from behind the counter and grabbed Rat by his neck pushing him back until the tire on his back slammed against the ground. Straddling over his body the women dug one of her knees into his stomach making him feel as if he was going to vomit up what he just ate. Rat just laid in place in surprise at what just happened, this was the last thing he was expecting. 

“Where’s the rest of it? I know there’s more!” The woman screamed out causing a coughing fit to arise right in Rat’s face. 

“Oi don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” he spat out truly confused at what she was talking about. By the look in her eyes this was not the answer she was looking for. She began to push her knee harder into his stomach, “Aye now, let up a bit Sheila. You’re crushin’ me.” 

“The heist, you idiot! Where is the rest on the money!” The more she screamed the worse her cough had become, she wasn’t lying when she said she got sick easily. Rat stared intensely at the woman crouching over him, that’s when he began to remember what the girl from the other day looked like, and here she was in his face. He couldn't tell at first because of her mask but now it was clear. 

Rat grabbed a hold of her arm with his bionic hand and squeezed it tight causing her to scream out in pain. Hurting her gave him the advantage he needed since her guard was dropping. Flipping his body and pushing the woman off of him he managed his way to his feet never releasing her arm. “You’re that bitch!” he screamed out now taking hold of her hair and pulling her up to her feet to face him. 

“It took you long enough to figure it out.” she said grabbing at his hand in attempt to get him to release her hair but he wasn't easing up, “You're lucky I need your money or I would've poisoned you!” 

Rat shook her hand around trying to shut the girl up. She didn't expect him to be this tough since she stole from his so easily. “people like you are the reason why I need money. You being ex overwatch was just a plus. I hate you all.” 

“Is that so? Well Oi’ll be happy to let you meet my crew. They moight like a pair of legs loike yourself.” The girl was now in a panic, beginning to fling her legs around in defence but it was still no use. “You try anything funny and Oi’ll blow you to bits.” was the last thing Rat said before striking the girl in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. 

~

When the woman finally woke up she found herself in what looked to be a musty cellar. The room only had dim lighting and gave off a smell that reminded her of roadkill. 

She brought herself to her feet to only find out that her right arm and leg were chained to a railing behind her that supported a flight of stairs. “Nothing can be worse than getting kidnapped by a junker.” she whispered to herself as she looked over the chain on her wrist. Noticing some odd colors and wiring she knew that this wasn't just some normal shackles and it only worried her more. “This guy's really nuts. The news said he was but I didn't think it was this bad.” That's when the girls eye darted down, her shirt was gone, leaving her in a bra and shorts. Covering her face with her uncuffed hand as she gasped, another surprise hit her, her mask was gone. 

“HEY! FREAK! GIVE IT BACK!” she screamed over as loud as she could causing her to cough. 

“Aye quiet Oi’m right here.” A voice said from behind her, it was obviously him. The creaking sounds of the stairs made her skin crawl. He didn't stop moving until he was facing her directly and in his hands was a man's tank top and a cloth. “So tell me how'd you get it.” 

She knew instantly what he was asking about. In the middle of her chest a bit to the left, sat a large scar. “Why should I tell the person who assaulted me and stripped me?” 

“Let's not forget you attacked first. Plus Oi only took your clothes since they were covered in blood. Oi struck you harder than Oi thought.” Rat spoke honestly but he was now growing more curious about her wound since she wouldn't say how she got it. 

The girl continued coughing, “I don't have to tell you.” 

Rat approached the girl causing her to throw her left hand up in defence. Rat laughed a bit and continued forward, they both knew she couldn't do much. To her surprise he was unhooking the chain from the stairs still leaving the other side on her wrist. “Don't try anything funny or… Bomb!” The girl jumped in place from fear causing an eruption of laughter from Rat. He did scare her quite a bit. 

After calming himself down Rat took the men's tank top and began dressing the girl. He also gently tied the cloth over the woman's mouth loosely like a bandana, “This should work loike that mask of yours did.” 

“Why…?”

“Oi’m not a bad guy but Oi’m not a noice guy either. Just because Oi hate you doesn't mean Oi’d actually kill you.” Rat said pulling out of bottle of water from his cargo shorts and handing it to the girl. She took the bottle and lifted the cloth a bit to take a drink, her throat was so dry from coughing so it was a nice gesture. Maybe he wasn't that bad. 

“It's fake.” The woman whispered out, causing Rat’s attention to perk up. “I have a fake heart. It's completely bionic and the only thing keeping me alive right now.” 

Looking down at his right hand, Rat understood why she didn't mention it right away. Being made up of scraps and metal wasn't as cool as some people may think. In the moment Rat began to move in closer to the girl til they were only inches away from each other, “That doesn't mean you're off the hook, Sheila.” 

“Jamison!” A load deep voice shouted followed by thumping footsteps down the stairs.

“Oh fuck me dead.” Rat seemed to be sweating a bit now as he began to back away from the women. At this point she didn't know what to expect but when she looked back to see a giant man coming towards them, all color in her face drained. It didn't help the fact that he looked pissed. “Look Hog, it's foine. She's tied up, she ain't goin’ nowhere.” 

“You brought a hostage to our base. Are you insane?” Hog said grabbing Rat by the straps on his chest and lifting him off of his feet. 

“Just a bit.” Rat replied with a mindless laugh. Hog simply tossed Rat to the ground and approached the woman. He looked her over head to toe, not saying a word. Her breath was shallow and she did not blink once, maybe it was her body trying to play dead but she couldn't get it to move. Grunts of irritation echoed out of Hog’s mask, he turned to face Rat who had not moved from the spot he was thrown in. “This girl does not leave. Understand?” Hog said pointing back at the woman. Rat’s head nodded so rapidly it could make anyone feel dizzy. 

Giving the woman once last glance Hog made his way back up the stairs and exiting the room. “Aye but she moine!” Rat called up the steps one last time. Those words worried and confused the girl drastically. He has been treating her like an object, maybe stealing from an insane man was not the smartest idea she’s ever had. 

When Rat grabbed the woman's wrist she flinched in fear, she hadn't even noticed him come near her. Ignoring her jolt of fear he reattached her wrist to the railing. “let me go…” she whispered out to him causing him to laugh and shake his head. “You can't keep me here.” the woman coughed out loudly and tears began rolling down her face. 

“Oi can't? Oi’ve had pets before.” his smile only proved to her that he wasn't joking when he said that, but she couldn't believe the situation she was in. “You're moine foreva’!”

“fine…” the girl said relaxing her body and sitting down the best she could. Rat couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had captured his enemy, who turned out to be a young woman with pretty face and nice body, and now she was accepting the fact he was holding her hostage.”maybe I can stop running now.”

“Running? From who?”

“Look it's none of your business, freak! Just… don't tell anyone about me..” 

“Oi think Oi can do that.” Rat said causing the woman to sigh in relief, “If you can keep quiet.” 

“What do you mea-” the woman’s words were cut short when Rat covered her mouth with his left hand, she instantly began to panic knowing exactly what he was trying to do. 

“calm down, it's just a bit of fun now.” Rat said sitting to the ground and placing the woman on his lap. Right away she could feel something stiff rubbing up against her. She had no idea what she was going to do, she knew if she fought it she would probably end up hurt but she can't just give into him. 

Rat began to unbutton the woman's shorts and yank them down quickly. Now long after her panties followed. Rat started to rub circles around the woman's clit causing her to let out unwanted moans of pleasure. She couldn't help it, the feeling of the cold metal pressing up against her spot sent chills through her body that she couldn't explain. 

“You know Sheila, you're a real freak for enjoyin’ this.” Rat pulled his hand away from her mouth but before she could say anything in reply he quickly shoved his finger into her mouth. “You know what to do.” 

Afraid of what might happen if she didn't listen, the woman began twirling her tongue around his fingers and sucking her cheeks in. This only made him harder as she could feel him growing behind her. Rat’s rubbing of her clit only grew more along with it causing the wet spot between her legs to grow as well. There was no lie at this point she was enjoying herself. 

Suddenly Rat moved his hand away from her clit and the sound of a zipper was heard, “Oi think your ready. Now keep quiet.” 

Leaning her forward a bit he began to rub his cock right up against the woman's entrance, she was now drooling over the fingers in her mouth. Slowly Rat pushed himself into her, she was so tight he could feel her instantly wrapping around his cock.

Without any hesitation the thrusting started causing the girl to sing out in moans. Her juices dripped down his member with every swift thrust which helped him speed up. 

Rat knew he couldn't take much more, he was almost ready. After a few more pumps of his cock inside her, he quickly pulled out and stood over her removing his fingers from her mouth. Holding her head in place to face his cock he tugged at it in front of her face before he covered her in his cum. 

She could feel it everywhere from her mouth to her chin where it was now dripping onto her breast. The woman sat in shock for a moment and just stared at him until he shoved his member into her mouth. “clean it.” he demanded. 

Moving her tongue around she licked off all the cum that remained on his cock. Giving it one last suck she allowed him to fall out from her lips. 

Readjusting himself back into his pants Rat notice that the woman was out of breath, but in an odd way. “You ok there?” he asked concern. 

“I need water..” 

Rat grabbing the water bottle from early and headed it to her and watched as she quickly polished it off. “You're really sick.” 

“Yeah, a fake heart is a lot different than an arm and a leg. It also got me into a giant unnecessary mess.”

“And that is?” Rat said taking a seat down next to the woman. 

“none of your business remember.” 

Rat wrapped his arm around the woman and gently pulled her in close. Not even a few minutes ago he hated her but not all he could do was sympathise with her. He knew how it felt to have fake parts and how hard it made life, “Look as long as you take care of me, Oi’ll take care of you.” 

That's when the girls eyes widened up. Maybe he could help her, maybe they were suppose to meet. Unsure about how he’ll react to her situation she decided to tell him tomorrow for right now she was far too tired. 

Slowly closing her eyes the woman leaned her head onto Rat’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Little secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to help prolong the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this and share the same love for junkrat as I do. This poor girl needs his help and we'll just have to see how this all works out. Sorry updates are slow writing three stories at once takes time.

“Aye Roadie, look what Oi got!” 

“Enough Jamison.”

“Oh com'mon. Aren't you interested?”

“I could care less about that woman, Jamison! She shouldn't even be here!” 

The sound of a body smacking the ground echoed through the room, waking the woman from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes she watched Roadhog as he exited up the stairs. Sitting in front of her sat Rat gripping a piece of paper in his hands. Somehow in her sleep her ears picked up bits of their conversation, it was about her. Yet, she was much too tired and much to weak to think of starting something with Rat this early. 

Adjusting herself the woman tried very hard to find a comfortable position but nothing seemed to be working. The shackle around her ankle and wrist just dug too far into her skin. 

“G’mornin’!” Rat yelled out finally noticing that the girl had woken up, “sleep well?” he knew very well that she didn't and it disgusted her that he was rubbing it in her face. For a hero this guy really was an asshole. He's lucky she wasn't holding the sex against him or maybe she would have bitten off his fingers yesterday. He's lucky he was able to get her off. 

Ignoring his ignorance the woman sat back leaning her back against the wall, there was no way to find comfort here was there. She looked at the paper in Rat's hand trying to get a good look at what is was but her eyes were starting to blur. This wasn't good at all, her medicine is back at the food cart and this was the first sign of something bad. 

“Oi've got some news about you. Hehehehe.” she could care less about the paper at this point, her head was beginning to spin and her body felt like heavy weights. 

“Yeah Yeah, whatever, listen, I need to go back to my cart.” she said now trying to bring herself to her feet. She stumbled a bit and had to grip the stairs behind her in order to get up. 

Rat began laughing flapping the paper around in the air, “And why is that?” She was really starting to get annoyed with his insane attitude, but she needed to stay calm, if she overworks herself she might just collapse. 

“I get sick very easily, that's not a lie. My meds are there and I need them now.” she said giving out a hard cough and gripping her chest, “Just because my heart is metal doesn't mean it cured me.” 

He just stared at her for a few moments looking her over, then directed his eye back to the paper in his hand and began to laugh. She was becoming irritated at the fact that he found all of this so funny when she was in obvious pain. “That heart of yours got you into some trouble. Oi did some research and picked up a few things.” 

“What are you talking about?” she said losing her breath. 

“Some suits want your head. When you told lil’ ol me you were running Oi couldn't just ignore it. Explain and Oi’ll maybe do what you want.” 

Gritting her teeth the women knew she was cornered. She knew he wouldn't back down unless she told him. Hopefully he keeps his words because if not she knew this might be it for her. 

“A couple years ago I got sick,” she sighed at her thoughts, “I had to get a heart transplant but didn't have the money. Some man offered me a new lease on life so I took it and what he gave me was this clacker. It works but it came a price later on. I couldn't repay the man and I ended up finding out he wasn't the miracle worker I thought he was but a con doctor. He sent people out to get me and take his property back. So I left my town and my family behind and came out here trying to run, but I think he knows where I am.” telling this story was painful for the women. She left her family behind to save her own skin, who knows what happened to them because of her. She lives with that guilt everyday of not knowing. She was young, stupid, and selfish. Sometimes she wishes her sickness took her before she had a chance at getting this heart. 

Rat nodded taking in her story, he knew she wasn't lying. The paper in his hands was a warrant out for her arrest. Her crimes of theft and dealings with the black market. She probably ended up going there for her “new lease on life”. Rat knew too well how the black market worked and he hated every part of it. Being part of Overwatch he’s dealt with people who worked with it and he knew they were the worst type of people. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for her but it was her own fault for getting into this mess. 

“Well,” Rat began holding the paper out in front of him clear enough for her to see what it was. Her eyes averted from the sight of it,, he could tell she regretted everything. “There’s no point in keeping this around.” Taking the paper tight in his hands Rat tore the paper to shreds. Her eyes lit up at the sight, mostly in shock. Watching him tear that paper twisted her stomach and something clicked in her mind and a sudden feeling of security came over her. “You’re lucky Oi got my hands on you first. I’m guessing you stole from me for that reason?”

The women nodded and looked away from him with a shameful face. Making his way over Rat grabbed the woman's shackled wrist and began pulling at the chain in a particular way. He than moved onto her ankle and the next thing she knew she was released. The cuff on her ankle was removed but the cuff on her wrist remained but was chainless. Turning back to face him she was greeted by a hand in front of her face and in his hand sat a couple of small white pills. “Take them.” he said with a weird smile on his face. 

She was a bit drawn back at his command and refused. “Oh come on, if Oi was tryin’ to drug you wouldn’t Oi have done that by now.” Giving him a sharp look she still refused, “Oi know pain, Oi didn’t lose an arm and a leg for pleasure, this will make your pain stop until we get what you need.” 

Huffing out a deep breath the women took the pills and swallowed them. If they were a drug or something that could kill her maybe it was best just to end it now. And if they’re not, she knew she could trust him. 

Rat helped her to her feet fully and began to escort her up the steps after grabbing his gear. “Ahem… the cuff? You forgot one.” She said shaking her wrist in his face. 

“No Oi didn’t, you’re still mine.”

That wasn’t the response she was hoping for but it’s what she was getting. She knew the cuff on her wrist was an explosive which didn’t make her feel better about having it on, but all she had to do was stay by him and she should be fine. For now. 

“Now let’s go.” Rat said to the women, “it's hard to sit around knowing there's someone out there who needs to be blown up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shoot me a message with request and ideas, I really would love to hear your thoughts and ideas!
> 
> Your partner in time,
> 
> Jenn S.


End file.
